Valentine's Friendship
by Cynnamon Flakes
Summary: Draco and Harry have detention the night before Valentine's Day... pure Draco/Harry fluff... updated 1/24!!
1. Default Chapter

This is major Harry/ Draco fluff. I'm in a good mod, so this is what I felt like writing (now you get to see what I write like when I'm _happy_). So all you depressed people, I hope this'll cheer you up!

~

****

Chapter One

Draco trudged out of potions with a frown on his face. He had no date for the Valentine's Day Dance, and the person he _really _wanted to go with was also his worst enemy. 

Draco looked over at the trio of Gryffindor students crowding around something and sighed. He wished he could belong in a group like that more than anything. They would give up their lives for each other, and that was extremely rare in the Slytherin house, his house. 

As if sensing his stare, his arch-nemesis- and crush- looked up. Draco winced as his eyes fell upon the scare that marked the wrath of Lord Voldemort. Being a Slytherin and having his father as a Death Eater, he had not been raised to call the Dark Lord anything but "Dark Lord" or "Voldemort".

Harry glared daggers over at Draco. Ron looked up and in the direction that Harry was looking and flipped Draco off. Hermoine sighed and turned away from all three of them. Draco looked down, his eyes shaded by his white-blonde hair. 

" Hey Malfoy." Draco looked up and saw Pansy in front of him. He smiled weakly at her. 

" Would you like to go to the dance with me?" she asked.

" I wasn't aware that it was a Sadie Hawkin's dance." Draco said coldly. He walked past Pansy, mentally slapping himself for being so mean. Pansy just stood there, too stunned to make a decent comeback.

" One moment, Mr. Malfoy." Draco froze at the sound of Snape's cold voice, but forced himself to turn and walk back into the Potions classroom.

" If you don't mind, Mr. Malfoy, please close the door after you. I don't want any prying eyes or ears."

Draco turned and saw Potter and his friends peeking around the doorway. Draco closed the door, staring at them vacantly until it shut. 

" What is it sir?" Draco asked, turning back to Snape.

" I have a plan for you, Draco."

Draco looked at Snape quizzically. What could the old bastard be thinking up now?

" I've seen the way you look at Potter, and I know what you want." 

Draco started to speak in wild defense, but Snape cut him off.

" Don't deny what you know is true, Draco." he looked at Draco knowingly.

" I'm giving you and Potter detention together. Although I don't like or understand your attraction to him, I want you to be happy. Perhaps you will be able to-" Snape searched for the right word. "-connect in that time."

Draco blushed as scarlet as the Gryfindor Quidditch robes and smiled as small bit at Snape.

" Remember, Valentine's Day is tomorrow." Snape said lightly, and if it were possible for Snape, somewhat cheerily. " You are dismissed, Mr. Malfoy. Detention begins at 10 o'clock by the trophy cases."

Draco hurriedly left the room, leaving the door wide open.

" Mr. Potter, please come in." Snape said.

Harry walked in, surprised, closing the door absent mindedly behind him.

~

Author's Note:

Okay, Snape is the matchmaker? Who saw that coming? Also, I'm not sure if Sadie Hawkin's is called Sadie Hawkin's in Europe, but right now, I'm not inclined to care. If someone knows, please email me. As always, please R&R so that I know you're reading! 


	2. Midnight

****

Chapter Two

Draco arrived at the Trophy cases promptly at 10 o'clock. Harry was already there, looking distressed. 

Argus Filch, the caretaker, silently handed Draco a bucket full of water. Harry apparently had the rags and sponges.

" Now wash those cases. At midnight ya both can leave. 'An remember- NO MAGICK!"

Draco and Harry watched Filch leave the room and then they both began to clean.

" So, Snape talked to you." Harry said after a couple minutes of silence. Draco looked up at Harry and saw that he had already stopped cleaning. 

Draco gulped and nodded. He watched Potter's every movement.

" So." Draco said nervously. " You got detention fo-"

Draco was cut off by Harry's lips meeting his. At first Draco was surprised and just let Harry slobber on him, but once he recovered from the shock, he began to kiss back.

The sat there for about 2 minutes, just kissing, until Harry pushed Draco down and lay on top of him. 

" This is wrong." Draco whispered, but Harry shushed him gently. 

" Let's go somewhere more-" Harry fumbled around.

" Private?" Draco offered. 

Harry nodded, beginning to blush, and they both stood. 

" I never knew Snape could be so nice." Harry said as they walked through the halls, looking for and empty room and looking out for a sign of Filch or Mrs. Norris.

Draco looked at Harry, startled. " I thought Snape was trying to help me!" 

" Shhh. He was trying to help both of us, silly." Harry found the hallway that he was looking for and stopped before a giant statue. He took out his wand and muttered a few words, and the statue silently slid open to reveal a passageway. 

Harry and Draco crept in together and Harry closed the statue. 

" Lumos!" he said, and his wand lit the passageway up. 

" Lumos!" Draco followed and both the wands made the hallway even brighter.

" Now, where did we leave off?" Draco asked, and looked slyly at Harry. Harry grinned and gently pushed Draco down, lying on top of him. Harry fumbled with Draco's robe and removed it.

~

Draco and Harry lay in one another's arms, calm as could be, on Valentine's Day morning.

" Happy Valentine's Day, Draco." Harry said, yawning a little.

" Happy Valentine's Day, Harry." said Draco. 

****

To be continued…

Author's Note: As always, please, please, please read and review! PLEAASEE! Thanks!


	3. Ending Dance

Author's Note~

If you want more Draco/Harry slash (come on, you know you do!), then take a look at my new story, Leather is Better 

Blessed be, wicked+elve

****

Chapter Three

Harry looked through his trunk until he finally found his dress robes. He pulled them out and shook them, trying to get the dust and dirt off of them. Ron walked over to him and bent down. His new dress robes were a very dark red. 

" So, have you got a date?" He asked. Harry ginned.

" You'll see." He said. 

Seamus came up behind Ron and hugged him. Ron turned and smiled.

" Well, I know who my date is." he murmured. Seamus smiled and nuzzled Ron's cheek. They eventually met lips and kissed.

Harry smiled and pulled the robe over his head. 

" Come on you to lovebirds, let's kick this Popsicle stand to the dust." 

Ron and Seamus looked at Harry in confusion. 

" Popsicle stand?" they said in unison. Harry sighed in exasperation and placed a hand on his head. 

" Can we just leave?" Harry asked. The two lovers giggled. 

" Let's go." 

~

When Draco saw Harry, he just stood and stared. His emerald green robe accented his eyes even more, and Draco especially liked the fact that Harry had gotten contacts, for they made his eyes stand out even more. 

When Harry saw Draco, all _he _could do was stare. 

Draco was… not wearing a robe… he was wearing leather (you get your wish ________ ^_~).

When Ron and Seamus saw what Harry was staring at, they gasped. 

That fact was, Draco looked hot. Very hot. The black leather pants glistened in the candlelight, and the white button up shirt was only buttoned halfway, showing a bit of Draco's chest (okay, drooling yet?). Draco's hair was even whiter next to the black contrast, and his silver eyes sparkled. 

Harry slowly made his way over to Draco and stopped a couple inches in front of him. 

" Wow. I never thought I'd see you wear muggle clothes." Harry said. He placed a hand in Draco's.

" Well, I got them from a friend." Draco said. " Do I look good?" 

" Perfect." Harry said and as the music began, he laid his head on Draco's shoulder, their bodies swaying in unison to the slow music.

When Ron and Seamus had picked their mouths off of the floor, they began to dance as well. 

" Well I guess we found out who the surprise was." Ron said.

" I think it's kind of sweet." Seamus said and they kissed. 

Dumbledore and Snape stood together near the door, watching the students. 

" This is a very interesting Valentine's Day. I never thought that Potter and Malfoy would ever join up." 

Snape smiled and kept watching the two dance.

" Happy Valentine's Day." he whispered. 

****

Happy Valentine's Day!

The End

  



End file.
